Warriors, The Paths to Perfection
by Sage Mistri
Summary: One question about Warriors, and my life started a new chapter. I, Boton, unearth Hiei's secret past, all the while remembering my own. But when an old enemy surfaces, things get a little hectic. Better Sum. Inside HB
1. Warriors, The Paths to Perfection

**Disclaimer: **I do not own YYH, 'The Last Samurai, Rurouni Kenshin, or Ninja Scroll.

**Summary: **It started with a simple question. One tiny question. About discovery when reaching a Warriors potential. So I did what any other logical person would do. I went to ask Hiei. But during my little visit, I unearth his secret past, and along the way I remember my own. But when an old enemy surfaces, things get a _little_ hectic. H/B

_**Warriors; The Paths to Perfection **_

Bored.

That word described my mood perfectly, just perfectly!

…Well…angry too. But I got over that 2 hours ago.

And wouldn't you be, when your boss just decided to take a vacation, without taking you! Well…bosses aren't really supposed to take you on vacations with them, but I'm his top ferry-girl! He should give me a break! Instead of leaving me to do the work, although I _do, _do the work better then him.

Koenma is sometimes so impossible! Sometimes I wanna just wring his chubby, little, baby-sized neck!

Insert sigh.

But alas, I could never do that. He _is _my boss, though sometimes I wish he wasn't. Although it would be harder, I would gladly start working for his father. That's how much I hate Koenma right now.

And that's coming from a happy-go-lucky Grim Reaper who is almost always on sugar-high. Well, that's what Ayame said when I went complaining to her.

I _was _making the best of it though. Movies, popcorn, chocolate, I guess the ogres like me a _lot _better then Koenma. I guess it isn't all that bad, except for the paperwork, the e-vile paperwork.

Right now, I was watching 'The Last Samurai' while doing that paperwork. A friend from America said it was good, so I decided to give it a shot. It w_as _about Japan, anyway, and it did turn out to be a good movie, though I would have preferred something with a little less seriousness.

After that movie, I ran out of others to watch, and I was getting a little bored, anyway.

"I wonder what the others are doing?" I asked myself, bored out of my mind.

I was leaning my head against my hand looking at the TV, with a remote held limply in my other hand. I'd yawn every few minutes and my eyes were getting watery since I was so bored and tired.

I pushed a button on the remote and up popped Yusuke in a fight against a whole gang.

"Should have known." I muttered.

I pushed the button again and up popped Kuwabara obsessing over Yukina.

"Should be in school." I muttered and pushed the button again.

Up popped Kurama in class taking a test.

"Gonna make a 100, and how the heck does this remote show me whatever I want…Oh, well." I muttered, still in a dead pan tone.

I pushed button again and up popped Keiko in class.

"That was obvious."

Next was Shizuru and she was in a bar.

"Won't get drunk."

That was the last of them. Nobody else I knew, or cared about, namely Koenma.

I wanted to go to Hawaii, too, Koenma!

"Well that was random." I muttered out loud, as I kept clicking the button out of sheer boredom.

I yawned again and…

"Rurouni Kenshin!" I cried as I came upon a channel that had the show, "I love this show!"

The episode was when Kenshin was trying to save Kaoru from Jinei, also known as Kurogasa. Jinei has just paralyzed Kaoru's lungs with that technique of his.

((The lines will not be exact. I might have messed them up a bit, since I can't remembered all what they said. But it is close enough. And to let you know, Boton will only have watched up to when Megumi joined their group.))

"To save Miss Kaoru…I will become a man-slayer once again!" Kenshin shouted.

… … … …

"Yes…Get angry Battousai! Awaken the man-slayer within you!" Jinei shouted.

Now…those two lines got me thinking.

Do all Samurai have to get angry to reach their full potential? That is what they are doing, right, reaching their full potential. I can understand why Kenshin would have to get angry, but what about others. Do all Samurai have to be emotionless to be the strongest they can be?

Or...Do Samurai or Warriors have to discover something to reach their potential?

Questions riddled my mind as I continued to watch the show.

More questions appeared, and I thought back over to the movie 'The Last Samurai.'

They had taken a realistic look on the Samurai, and there, they had to clear their minds to become their best.

But for different people…reaching their potential would be different, wouldn't it? Clearing your mind could work only to defeat the enemy, but…what if you didn't want to just defeat them…but kill them? Anger would help more there.

This is getting confusing! And no matter what I think, I get more questions!

Or…maybe you only need to be able to kill without regret or remorse? That was most likely the answer, and I accepted it.

I then conceded to watching other shows, and movies. Next was my Ninja Scroll DVD.

But during the whole show, I kept thinking back to those questions, until finally the part with the lava came, and the question entered my mind.

How was I supposed to know at that time, that this seemingly simple and innocent question would change my life forever?

Okay, a bit too dramatic, but still…it makes the story worth reading. But, ya, it _did _change my life...uh...or after-life.

…How would Hiei act and what would he discover when he reached his full potential?

_To be continued _

I know, I know. Another story! I'm hopeless! But I swear I'll finish this one and Dhurga, since that one is almost finished. But while I'm doing this story, I will be rewriting 4-soul and revising the last chapter of Ensyn. Do not expect this story to be updated quickly. I might have a update up every week or two.

I hope you people like this story. Most will like it better then Dhurga, since it's going to be funny. But, still read Dhurga, it's Hiei and Boton! Just like this one!


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: **I do not own YYH, and I got this idea from Rurouni Kenshin.

_**Warriors; The Paths to Perfection **_

"Where the heck is that stupid Demon." I growled out angrily as I checked all the spots he was usually at through Koenma's TV.

The question had finally gotten to me, and now I _had _to find out. Maybe he would go all-bloodthirsty, or he'd become more emotionless on us, if that was even possible. Or the funniest one, he would act childish, since I heard somewhere Soujiro acted sorta like that. Well, they said he always smiled and stuff, but same thing.

And it all battles I'd seen him in, he were always holding back. Every single fight! Sure, he tried to put on the act that he wasn't holding back, but I saw through him.

Or, maybe he'd discover something that would be very funny! Just can't think of what right now.

But, anyway, back to finding Hiei.

"Finally!" I cried in glee when the screen showed Hiei sleeping on a tree.

Then, with widened eyes, I saw _where _the tree was.

"Not the Blood Forest!" I whined.

The Blood Forests were forests, which hid merciless and bloodthirsty beings, and they weren't Demons either. If anyone, even Demons, set foot in the forest, a day later, their carcass would be found hanging from a tree near where they had entered.

Blood was almost, always seen dripping from leaves, forming huge puddles. People say that the blood comes from within the trees, and that in the middle of the forest there is a huge pond, filled entirely with blood from unlucky victims.

I'd seen a carcass from there once, and that picture gives me nightmares still. Creepy…

But, I guess Hiei was too strong for the beings that resided there. I think he actually liked that place, and that the things in the forest were actually afraid of him. He must be strong, for them to be afraid. I've seen B and A class Demons go in there and the next day I'd hear that their bloodied up carcass was found.

But, although I was afraid, I set out for the Blood Forest, though more then once I thought of turning back. One time I _did _turn around, before that question popped up again and I turned back around toward the forest.

"All right. Here's the forest." I gulped as I hovered over the trees.

The trees were darker then regular ones, and a cold, piercing breeze blew almost constantly. Red tinted everything in the forest, and around it, tainting the bare hillside.

I shivered at the forest before, but didn't even once think of going back to the safety of Rekai. I took out my new and improved Demon Compass and in a matter of seconds, had found Hiei. With a gulp, I flew down into the forest, trying to control my fear.

Once under the canopy, the overwhelming scent of blood filled my nostrils, and a small throb started in the back of my head. But, I went past all this and started looking for the Fire Demon.

Who would have thought one day I'd actually w_ant _to see him?

Fate is cruel and has a sick and twisted sense of humor. …Really! He does! Take it from someone who has actually met the guy. His daughter, Faye, is a _bit _better, but she is also like him.

After a few minutes of searching, I heard the sound of metal against metal, and went to investigate.

The sound came from a clearing, so hesitantly I actually _touched _the tree's branches, and moved them aside to see, paying extra attention to touch ones that weren't covered in blood. And believe you me, there weren't many of those.

But, all the thoughts of touching blood were sent straight out of my head when I saw one of the fighters and their sword.

It was Hiei, and instead of a small Katana, like he usually had, he had a Zanbatou!

I, Boton Faye, if you forgot who was telling the story, interrupt this story for a special announcement.

For people who do not know what a Zanbatou is, it is a very large sword with the blade being almost twice as big as Hiei. The handle was arm-length, just to let you know. Think the Zanbatou Sanosuke Sagara from Rurouni Kenshin had at he beginning. The only difference was, Hiei's was sharpened to perfection.

Now, on to your story, which I hope you will review as Neh Himura spent a lot of time writing it, and it would be very mean if…uh…I'll stop the ranting now.

How can he ever carry that!

But, he wasn't struggling under the weight like I thought, he was holding it with the ease of if he was holding his Katana.

God! He must be strong.

Note to self: Never get on his bad side ever again.

Yeah, sure, he was holding the sword's handle with both hands, but still! That guy always does the impossible.

Then I noticed the person he was fighting.

He was of the same build as Hiei, a bit taller, though. I was too far away to see him clearly, but I knew that his long black hair was tied in a tight braid. His unruly bangs made up for that girlish fact. The man's eyes were dark that was for sure, and as black as the sky at midnight. And he dressed in the same dark fashion as Hiei.

But his weapon was what really intrigued. A regular dark silver chain, with thick bands linking it together. A scythe was chained at one end, but not a regular scythe. The metal was shaped like a slanted rectangle, and just like Hiei's Zanbatou, it was sharpened to perfection. A dark silver dragon was imprinted on the side of the scythe.

What a weird weapon…a chain and scythe. It reminds me of Kamatari from Rurouni Kenshin. I wonder if those two are Rurouni Kenshin addicts like me. Well, I can't see Hiei being one, wait, I can. Koenma was right, I do have a weird imagination.

Suddenly, the two became dark blurs to my eyes as they began their fight anew, all the while the smaller blur was being herding toward the trees.

I wonder if he knows he's being tricked. Most likely, but if he doesn't…I _have _to see this!

Noiselessly, I jumped from tree to tree, paying no mind to the blood covered branches I was touching. Finally, after nearly fainting from the smell of rotten blood, I made it to a spot where I could watch the fight clearly. I sat down between two branches and leaned back against the trunk, wishing for popcorn.

What?! It was a good show!

Flashes were seen as sword met scythe, and unconsciously I gripped my weapons, which were concealed, in my kimono sleeves. I also became aware of my ninja uniform, which I had worn under my kimono.

I had a life before I becoming a ferry-girl, you know. A very exciting life! But the thoughts on my life were soon forgotten when I heard a loud crashing sound.

Hiei and been slammed into a Blood Oak Tree, and was breathing quite heavily, might I add. The other man appeared in front of him, staring lazily at Hiei.

Now that I could see him more clearly, I could see he was older then Hiei, this person being around 25 or 30. I can't guess ages that good, okay? The elder's eyes were the same blood red color as Hiei's, mimicking the shorter ones perfectly.

They could be father and son, or a master and pupil. It was highly possible, the latter more then father and son.

"Give up, Hiei. You know you can not beat me." The elder said watching Hiei with half-lidded eyes.

Hiei had finally controlled his breathing, and was leaning against the tree, lazily as well.

"I _never_ give up. You know that." Hiei replied.

The elder chuckled, "Yes, I know. Stubbornness has always been your best trait, though, at the moment, it is your worst. You've brought this on yourself."

The elder narrowed his eyes before tightening his grip on the chain.

Hiei also got ready, stepping away a bit from the tree, and holding his Zanbatou loosely on his right side.

The rustling of the grass was the only sign, as the elder flicked the scythe toward Hiei.

I thought he was a goner! No one with a blade that big could block the attack, but it looks like, I was wrong.

Muscles rippling under the weight, he swiftly swung the blade diagonally up to block the assault. With that out of the way, he brought the blade down to rest on the grass as he loosened his grip on the hilt. Then, in the same motion, he was speeding towards the elder, with speed, which seemed impossible for someone dragging a Zanbatou, but he did it.

He was close enough for one of his swings to collide, when a flash caught my eye.

The scythe was hanging in midair, swaying side to side, like a cobra waiting to attack.

With widened eyes staring at the scythe, I muttered one word, "H-Hiei."

Hiei's grip tightened to get ready for the swing, and just when he swung the blade, the scythe struck.

"No…Hiei." I muttered.

He's going to die…a-and I'm…I'm going to see it!

_To be continued... _

I hope this chapter was as good as you people expected. Thanks _**Pen Against Sword** _for reviewing. H/B all the way!


	3. Chapter Three

_Answers to my three wonderful reviewers _

**_All Reviewers: _**Well…thank you all for reviewing and I the ending part of the last chapter was a bit…dramatic. Hiei's gonna die! Che, yeah, right. I wouldn't kill him, well may be I would, and pretend you did not see that. Anyway, go on and read the next chapter, go on, go on, and then review.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own YYH, and I got this idea from Rurouni Kenshin and The Last Samurai.

**_Warriors; The Paths to Perfection _**

Although, I knew he was going to die, I couldn't help but watch.

"Hiei." I muttered again fearfully.

And today I didn't even check the Death List! What if he's on it! No! No! He's gonna die! …Or I could be wrong and he'd get seriously injured…but…He's gonna die!!!

Wah!!!!!

The scythe was just about to pierce Hiei's skin when…

…Hiei turned on his heel and spun around, blocking the scythe, and then aiming for the elder's side within the same movement.

"H-How." I stuttered.

That's impossible! I _mean_ impossible. Spinning around with Zanbatou in hand like that is not possible. Other times, the blade had been resting on the ground, so most of the weight was gone, but now, he had kept the Zanbatou straight, unwavering, parallel to the ground, as he spun around! That rhymed!

Oh yeah, and note to self: In future, do not become overly dramatic.

He was great! He must have practiced long hours with the Zanbatou to master it completely. I always knew he was strong, but _this _strong! Strength and speed are always a good combination. Just like, to me, my Spirit Energy and my speed make the perfect combination.

Anyway, back to the battle at hand.

The Zanbatou, just as it neared the elder's side, was blocked. But what, that I could not see.

"Oh…what is it?" I asked myself.

There it was. The scythe, the scythe, which I had thought had been knocked away was in his hands once more.

The elder smirked as Hiei jumped back, dragging the blade along with him.

"Fast Hiei. You're getting better. But…not fast enough!" The elder shouted as he held the end of the chain like a whip.

He snapped it toward Hiei and before the hit connected, Hiei jumped to the side, and dragging the blade every which way, he went.

It went on for a while, each time, the chain getting quicker, with more force, and Hiei dodging narrowly.

This is a contest of speed and dodging. The elder must be Hiei's master! There is no other reason for this to happen. If this were a regular battle then the elder wouldn't waste even a second with this.

I would have never thought that Hiei would have a master. Kinda weird actually.

It seemed Hiei passed the little test because then the elder snapped his chain back into his hands, giving Hiei time to rest.

"Much better, Hiei. You're getting faster and better at reading other's moves. You could be stronger then _him _one day." The elder chuckled.

"Really." Hiei asked in a tone, which I thought, was impossible for Hiei to pull off.

It was an innocent and curious tone, mixed in with happiness.

I would have expected Hiei to say something like; 'Of course I'll be stronger.' But, no, that isn't what he said, and it was kinda freaking me out.

This _is _Hiei, right? The emotionless, arrogant, egotistical person that almost had an insult laced within his words.

My thoughts were cut off when the scythe and chain were whizzing toward Hiei again. Hiei smirked as it came and blocked with his Zanbatou.

With that, they disappeared and became blurs to my eyes again.

This was getting old; I can't even see them for Pete's sake.

I sighed as I lay back against the tree, hoping to get some sleep. If they were going to go that fast, then why even watch. Besides, the sound of metal against metal was surprisingly soothing.

A sweet smell filled the air, light but as it filled my nostrils, I felt my eyelids getting heavier and heavier. And the rustle of the grass and leaves was soothing as well.

My eyelids were about to fully close when I tensed up, and widened my eyes.

A sweet scent? This place is supposed to be full of blood!

I wearily looked around, not turning my head, but looking through the corners of my eyes. A white figure appeared for a quarter of a second before it disappeared.

Was it my imagination? The smell was gone, and everything was quiet.

I lay back down against the trunk, checking the area once again.

I'm being paranoid.

But, before I fell asleep, I crossed my arms, hands going into the opposite sleeve, grabbing my weapons, holding the hilts of them between my fingers.

If anything _did _come, I _would _be ready.

I closed my eyes, but kept my senses open.

And then it happened.

The rustling was heard, louder this time, and a soft hiss, laced with malice. I jumped backwards, flipping it the air, and coming to rest on another tree's branches, expecting to see the attacker.

But…nothing was seen. Not a trace of the attacker, there were no claw marks, no aura, no smell. There was nothing.

So, I finally get to meet one of the evil beings I've heard so much about?

I smirked to myself.

Bring it on.

Right on cue, another soft hiss was heard, and as I rolled over another branch to another one, I saw a claw, nails dripping with blood.

But, like the first time, when I got up, there was nothing.

So, this one likes to hide, and strike? Well, let it come.

But, I decided to get away from the clearing before I started battling.

Don't think Hiei would like it if I were here. The loud, annoying, stupid…I'm insulting myself, aren't I? God.

Anyway, without checking to see if the creature would attack again, I sped of in the opposite direction of the clearing.

As I ran, I heard hissing and the sound of rustling leaves following me. I wasn't making much sound, the occasional rustle or twig snapping, but nothing else. I was raised to be silent, swift, and secret.

Normally, I would be totally silent, but being chased by a creature that could kill an A-Class demon was making me a bit uneasy.

Actually, I was terribly frightened, but I kept a cool head.

I'm sure you're all thinking along the same lines as 'What the, Boton with a cool head!' But, that whole weakling thing is all a cover up.

Anyway, as I ran on, or more like flitted on, the trees became denser, and I as the sounds of the creature grew softer.

"Good." I sighed, "Hopefully I'm at least a mile away from Hiei, though, now I don't know which way I came from. Crap."

I sweatdropped, but then remembered where I was, and at that moment, the creature decided to attack.

The blood-covered claw flew, aimed to grab my face, but I knew it was coming and I quickly snapped a thick branch off a tree, and instead of the claw grabbing my face, it grabbed the branch.

I smirked and, once again, expected to see the whole creature, but was only greeted with a long, black skeletal arm. Skin hung some parts of the bone, and just like the claw, it was also covered with dried and fresh blood.

I cursed in my mind.

The claw quickly disposed of the branch, and before it could attack me, I back-flipped, only to land on another branch. I reached into my kimono sleeves, brought out my Kunai's, simple navy blue handles, and sharpened to perfection.

I held them between my fingers three to each hand.

The claw drew back a bit, before coming to attack me again. I jumped back, using my Kunai's to block. Jumping from tree to tree, I held off the claw before another one came from behind me.

I gasped, and grabbed a tree branch, hauling myself up, and missing the claws by an inch.

They slithered back, out of sight, and I heard that hissing again. A dark shape appeared behind the shadows the trees created.

"So…you're finally showing yourself." I muttered watching wearily as the creature finally appeared.

The arms were hanging limply at the creature's side, still dripping blood. Dressed in ripped crimson and black clothes, I could see through the holes the creature had the palest skin imaginable, and was only skin and bones. Black, bat-like wings jutted from his shoulder blades, the edges looking to be sharp as any sword. He would have looked almost human, if not for his claws, his wings…and his face.

His face was no human one. The closet thing it could be resembled to was a dinosaur's; a T-Rex's to be precise. Teeth stuck out a bit, instead of straight down, and a horn stuck straight up at the top of the creature's ivory skull, also dripping with blood as did the teeth.

I knew then and there that this was a true agent of evil, with its blood red eyes staring straight at me.

I froze in fear for one second before crouching down in defensive position, trying to contain my fear, though I'm sure I was failing miserably.

Come on, I'm not exactly fearless, although I _am _a ninja.

The creature jumped to another branch, stepping closer to me. I also jumped back, as the overpowering scent of blood consumed me, but this time it did not make me sick. No, it did something totally different.

Suddenly, my fear was lost as the creature jumped, claws outstretched. I jumped back, and while in the air, took aim, and threw my Kunai's toward the creature.

I growled in annoyance when he dodged to the side.

The creature looked up at me, and I think it grinned at me.

The scent of blood finally overpowered me, and I could feel myself growing stronger. Red tinted my vision.

I stared back fearlessly and with a flick of my wrists six new Kunai's appeared.

I had an endless supply of them in my kimono sleeve; well I'd have an endless supply until my spirit energy ran out, which could take a while.

It lunged at me, and instead of jumping out of the way, I made my Kunai's longer, and blocked him.

"Ugh." I groaned, as the creature jumped back, getting ready to attack again.

It sent it claws at me, and I jumped back wards, dodging easily.

This must be one of the weaker ones. This…thing could never have beaten an A-Class Demon, and if I was a Demon, I'd be a B-Class.

I continued dodging, using my Kunai's to block or hit when the creature's claws came to close for comfort. All the while, unbeknownst to me going back the way I came, back to where Hiei and his master were fighting.

I jumped back, into a clearing, flicking my wrists, to get rid of my Kunai's only to summon a spear. I blocked the next attack, and landed on the ground.

"Now…you're dead!" I murmured as I threw the spear right at the creature's heart.

It killed the creature instantly as it exploded in a burst of fire. Once the fire died down, a huge puddle of blood could be seen, already being soaked into the ground, where roots would feed on it.

The trees in this area, instead of using water, used blood to survive. _Blood_ forests, duh!

My vision went back to normal as I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I take it back, Blood Forest are cool." I murmured to myself allowing a smirk to come up to face.

THUMP!

I tensed up.

What the hell was that?

"Boton!?"

Uh oh.

I turned around and gasped, "Hiei!" I gulped and started to laugh nervously, "Um…Beautiful day, isn't it."

Hiei was staring at me in disbelief with widen eyes, and his master, I think, was staring at me with curiosity.

I then saw Hiei's eyes travel down to the puddle of blood behind me.

And he saw me defeat the creature! Oh! That's great! Sarcasm intended!

"Um…"I muttered trying to hide the puddle from view.

Oh, yeah. I'm screwed, yup, I'm screwed.

_To be continued _

I think this chapter was a bit...uh…crazy, what do you guys…uh, or girls think? Well, anyway, since I have nothing of importance to say, I shall say this.

Pwease Review!

Oh…

And Go Hitwer!

Buh-Bye!


	4. Chapter Four

_**Warriors; The Paths to Perfection**_

_Chapter Four_

"Botan!" Hiei stuttered out again, more doubtful, his face twisted in confusion. "What the hell are _you _doing _here_!"

"Uh…yeah…about that….You see…" I started saying, thinking of any excuses that he would actually _believe_. At the moment, I had come up with none.

"Yes." Hiei prodded still in a frenzied shock.

Couldn't blame him, I'd be in frenzy too, if I'd seen a person I had thought weak defeat one of the Blood Creatures.

"Well, you see…" I started, stalling for time, close to the tree line, in which I could run to, to escape him. Just a little bit more till freedom…even though he'd find me eventually, but…still…**freedom**!

There we go, tree line, here I come. "Uh…gotta go!" I cried as I turned to make a break towards the forest. I had almost made it, when I slammed into a very, very hard object, and fell to the ground on my butt, rubbing my head. "Ow…how the heck…" I muttered and was meet with two dark eyes. "Eh…he he. Hi there?" I replied nervously.

"Hello." He replied nodding. "You do know that it is rude to just run out on a conversation like that, and one with my own son, now isn't that insulting." He replied faking innocence, or something like that.

"Yeah, well, I know it's just tha-" Then it hit me. "You're Hiei's _father_!" I cried out and almost fainted had something not hit me in the head. The thing then proceeded to land on my lap. "Eh…an acorn?"

"You are so not fainting on me, got it!" Hiei shouted behind me, a small bit of anger in his tone.

Now that mad me mad, thinking I would just faint like that just because I found out he actually had a father! …Okay, so I was on the brink of fainting, but still! He didn't have to hit me with a acorn!

"Fainting" I shouted jumping up to glare at him. "You though I was gonna faint! I'm not that girly, you baka! And let me tell-Eh, what?" Hiei's dad…wow that seems weird, saying Hiei's dad…poked me in the back.

"Do you mean that in Japanese or in Hindi?" He asked.

"Uh…Japanese, of course…" I replied a bit confused. "Why, does it mean something it Hindi as well?"

"Yeah, means- uh…I mean, yes, the word in Hindi means 'Child' or something close to it…"

"…Oh…" I let out. "All right… Anyway, back to Hiei." I resumed my some-what strict voice and turned back to him, hands on hips. "Don't you have something to say to me?"

"No."

"Um…are you sure?" I prodded more.

Maybe he just didn't hear me, yeah, that's right. Or maybe-

"Yup."

He's just a jerk!

"You freaking jerk, why don't you freaking say sorry, before I freaking whip your freaking ass!" I shouted, and I'm sure if this was an Anime there'd be fire springing up behind me and a devil's tail wrapped around my waist and devil horns popping up. That'd be so cool! …Wait…isn't this an anime?

"Was that really necessary?" Hiei asked with a bored look on his face, which made me even angrier. And there was something else…his dad said it, too. Weird dad.

"Yes that was necessary! Now apologize now! "

He shrugged, Hiei did, and said, "Sorry."

"Now…was that so hard?" I asked sweetly.

"May be." He answered back glaring.

"Ugh…you're impossible!" I groaned. "But whatever, now that you've apologized, I'll be on my way!" I grinned and turned around to walk happily away.

"Not so fast." Hiei's father said, grabbing my wrist.

"Uh…yes?" I asked nervously.

"You left your Kunais." Hiei's father replied cheerfully.

Thump. Thump.

I face-faulted and I guess so did Hiei, by that extra thump. I regained composure sooner, though.

"Uh…thank you." I muttered and reached for my Kunais, which were still covered in blood, now dried. "I'll be going now!"

"No, wait!" Hiei commanded.

Dang it. So close…to freedom.

"What, why? She has her Kunais, can't she leave?" Hiei's father asked clueless.

Slapping a hand on his forehead, Hiei muttered something I couldn't hear.

I also sweat-dropped. Thank god Hiei isn't as dense as his father, that'd be scary- wait, that's bad! He _should _be as dense as his father, so that I can escape!

"Anyway…" Hiei started to say as he shook his head, only for his eyes to meet mine. "Why are _you _here and you better not lie." At this, his eyes narrowed and darkened.

Insert mental sigh.

At least he's back to normal, he was scaring me for a moment.

"So…?"

"I was looking for you." I replied knowing it was vague. Maybe he'll take it and leave me alone, but knowing my bad luck, he'll him asking.

"Why?"

Boo-yah. I knew it.

"Because I was wondering-" I paused. If I really told him what I wanted to know, he might laugh at me. It is a very stupid question and now I'm wondering why I even acted on it. Then, there was only one thing to do. Lie. "If you'd train me with the katana."

Bad lie. Uh oh…

"Kus?" He asked saving him self from face-faulting for the second time this day. "What did you say."

Bad Lie. Bad Lie. Bad Lie.

"I said…will you train me." I bit out, eyes shut tight.

How do I get myself into these situations?

There was silence for a couple of moments before I heard insane, or what I called insane, laughter.

"Eh?" I opened my eyes only to see Hiei's father rolling on the ground with laughter.

"Oh my god. Control yourself!" Hiei growled out kicking him in the side, but the elder kept laughing.

"Hey, you can't kick you're father like that!" I shouted and then…all was silent. Both looked at me like I was crazy. "Uh…was it something I said?" I asked nervously.

And then the laughter started again, this time Hiei along with him. You know,it was pretty weird to see Hiei laughing, and if I wasn't so nervous and eager to get out of this dark, blood covered place, I would have actually stayed and stared in shock at him, but alas, I had to go.

"Okay…Since I see you two are completely insane, I'll be going." I turned to walk away, and sighed in relief. I'm really gonna make it!

"No, no, wait." Hiei's father said walking up to me, still laughing.

Dang it! Can't they see want to leave! Why! Why do boys have to be so dense, why!

I turned around and put on a confused sorta look. "Yes?"

"Take a close look… Do I really look old enough to be a father? Heck, even Hi's older then me, even though it is by a second…" He said grinning and then I saw his face change ever so slightly, becoming younger and more childish. His bangs also changed to a light blue color into a starburst fashion like Hiei's. "Though you never quite bragging about do you, bro?" He asked looking back at Hiei.

Brother?

"Ah…what can I saw. It's nice to rub something into someone's face." Hiei said grinning as he walked up to the other and put an arm around his shoulder.

The other nudged Hiei in his ribs. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

As all this went on, I plopped onto the ground and watched, confused. This was getting weird. To think, I'd just been in Koenma's office just a moment before, doing boring paperwork. And now…I was with Hiei…and his brother, who I had thought was his father a moment ago?

And sighed laying a hand on my forehead as they continued to jest. God, this is turning out to be so weird, and I'm sure it's gonna get weird.

Why me?

Koenma! This all you fault!

* * *

…You guys hate me know, huh? Yeah…sorry for not updating sooner and all that, it was just that…well, I really didn't know if anyone really, really like it, and yeah…I was lazy, so…please don't kill me!

I'll update sooner now! I promise! I swear! And guess what? I'm restarting 4-Soul for anyone wanting to read it! No more laziness for me!…uh…hopefully that is…

No review answers this time, since I'm sure you all have forgotten what you have written...not that I'm insulting you or anything...god...I'm gonna die aren't I? Runs behind a couch and hides Don't kill me, pwease!


	5. Chapter Five

_**Answers to my wonderful reviewers!**_

Ryukotsusei: I know, it IS funny, but don't worry, you won't be _almost _feeling sorry for Botan for long. Start feeling sorry for Hiei and Ei, and the other boys. It's gonna be so hilarious!

Darkgarent: You won't kill me? Thank you, really. And no, I hadn't forgotten about you…well, may be just a little, jk. But I'll remember from now on, since you'll be reminding me anyway.

Miss Kyoshi: Yay! I'm glad you think it's funny, since I try to make it as funny as possible, that's why it took a while to get this chapter out, since the first time I wrote it, it kinda sucked… But now it's out, so yay, I'm happy!

Tsuki Fox: You have a point there… And yes, I know it's strange, but that's the way I am, I guess…it's a curse, or a gift, I can't really decide yet, but yeah…on to the story!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own YYH, but I own all of my characters.

_**Warriors; The Paths To Perfection**_

_Chapter Five_

Bored.

That word described my mood perfectly, just perfectly. …Wait, didn't we already go through this, like four chapters ago, yeah…we did. Well scratch that then…

I sighed.

I was angry and bored, so I have a reason to sigh! See, Hiei and his _supposed _brother Ei's playful fight turned into a _real _fight and now they'd forgotten all about me. So, here I was, sitting here, in a stupid blood filled forest, practically **suffocating **because of all the blood, and what were they doing? Acting like **total idiots**! Stupid, idiotic, freaking boys. I swear, they are all so simple-minded.

I sighed again…and looked up at the black streaks that were Hiei and Ei, well more like glared at them. "Idiots…I swear." And with that said, I rolled my eyes, and began to think of a way to get them to stop.

…Thinking…

…Thinking…

…Still thinking…

…I got it! I am so good!

I stood up and grinned, holding my arms out, palms facing up, where the two would mostly collide. Then a small wind with glints of gold began swirling in the palm of my hand, but just then I stopped. I was having second-doubts, dang it!

Should I, they'd be really mad if I did, they might actually think about **killing me**! I mean, this carefree sorta Hiei might actually be a façade and they could be plotting to kil- God, I'm being paranoid aren't I, yeah, I am.

Oh, well, this is what they get for ignoring me!

"Winds of Heaven!"

The golden-tinted wind blew out of my hand, sliding me back a bit from the force. And would you believe it, Ei and Hiei came in to strike each other at that exact moment, so the wind hit them full force, and they didn't even see it coming since it was almost invisible.

(insert evil laugh from me, Botan)

"What the!" They shouted as it hit them, sending them flying a bit

And it didn't end there, either, once the wind hit them, it split them apart and wrapped around them, turning into silverish thread, which hung them upside down.

I grinned.

Oh, yeah, I was good.

I guess it wasn't as boring here as it was in Spirit World. Hah! Take that Koenma!

"Botan!"

Hmm…what was that…oh, right. "Hey guys!" I yelled waving up at them, grinning.

"Botan! What did you do!" They both shouted as they began squirming.

Squirming…Heh. I love that word. But getting off topic…

"I just bound you with the Winds of Heaven is all." I replied sweetly as I walked closer to them, hands clasped behind my back.

Hiei muttered something, but I paid him no mind, Ei was more amusing anyway. He was still struggling.

"And why did you do that!" He yelled glaring at me.

"Um…let me think… Because you two were acting like complete and total idiots!" I shouted.

"And that's it! So you decided to wrap us in…this wind-thread stuff, **up-side down, **for that matter, just because we were acting like idiots! What's wrong with you, woman!" He shouted back.

"At the moment, you! I mean I'm almost a guest in this place, and you're not s'possed ignore a guest!"

"A guest! You, a **guest**! Che, yeah right!"

"Excuse me! You guys are the ones that **wanted **me to stay!"

"Hey! If it was up to me, you'd be sent back the moment you flew into this forest on your little oar! But, Mr. Pyromaniac around here, wanted you to freaking stay! So don't go shou- opps…" Ei muttered sending a guilty look at Hiei, whom at the moment, was furious.

"What?" I muttered

"Ei…" He muttered out coldly, glaring a glare that could beat…could beat…you know, I don't think anyone has a better glare then his…whoa…

"Yes, Hiei?" Ei asked, trying to move away from Hiei as much as he could when hanging upside down from my Wind Threads.

But I wasn't really paying that much attention. "Hiei…wanted me to stay…"

I'd think that was cute, except it seemed a bit weird. Hiei wanting the annoyingly cheery ferry-girl to stay, in his company! He must be a clone! …But he wasn't…right?

"You are so gonna die!" And then he started squirming, trying to break free. "…After I get out of here…"

"Huh…oh, right…" I muttered and waved my hand, dispersing the Wind Threads, and right then I realized my mistake. "Opps…"

But instead of land on their heads like I thought they would, they flipped just in time and landed in a crouch.

Okay…not opps.

"Thanks." Hiei muttered not even glancing at him, but glaring at Ei. "Now…Ei, get ready to di-"

"WAIT!" I shouted and everything, I'm sure, in a five mile radius of us stopped. Yup, my voice is that loud, well, I wish… "Good, now that you've stopped, I have one question and one question only."

I glanced at both of them before continuing and saw Ei staring at me patiently and Hiei biting his lip. Aww…he looked so cute…but, going off topic again.

"And that is… Do you guys know which way is North?" I asked.

THUMP. THUMP.

I grinned, closing my eyes.

And then I heard growling…, so I hesitantly pried open one eye to see both of them getting up, growling…like little puppies! Well, no, not really, but it was funny to think of it that way.

"God, I was just kidding, so save your anger for some nasty demon or something. Anyway, did you know I was here from the moment I entered?" I asked blinking.

Hiei and Ei glanced at each other.

"Uh…may be…" Ei said biting his lip.

"Oh…so this whole thing, tricking me to think that you were Hiei's father, and all that was planed." I asked.

Oh…they were gonna die…

"Um…well, yeah. We had sensed that you were strong a long time ago and we thought it was a great time to test your skill." Hiei explained still looking a bit nervous.

I stared at them blankly for a few minutes before I materialized my oar and slammed them both over the head with it, twisting it under my legs so that I now sat on it. "Now, that **that's **done… I'll be on my way." I said in a emotionless, but with a sorta cheery line to it, tone and began to fly away.

"Aren't ya gonna stay?" A soft, child-like voice asked from below, and I froze. "You want to, so why don't you?"

…uh…well that was unexpected. Who the freak said that?

I turned around and was greeted with a small girl, maybe only five years old, with light blue mid-back hair and golden eyes. It took me a moment to realize where I recognized her from, but then it hit me. She looked exactly like Faye did when she was small, but…how could that be?

"Sage! What the heck, I told you to stay with Suki!" Hiei said.

So her name's Sage…

"Sorry, Hiei-sama." Sage muttered pulling on her hair. "But Miss Suki said she was busy, so I didn't know what else to do."

I flew down, landing softly on my toes, keeping an eye on that girl. With a flick of my wrist my oar was gone and was still staring at that girl.

Could this be Faye's girl? But, she'd tell me if she was getting married, right, or even if she had a baby…but… No, I don't feel any of our power in her, so who is she? …She couldn't of died and got reincarnated, could she! Naw…_they'd _would tell me…then what?

"So, Miss, are you going to stay?" The little girl, Sage asked, tugging on her pink kimono, the same sort of kimono Faye used to wear.

"…Yeah, I guess I will stay…"

If only to find out more about you Sage...

* * *

Phew! Another update, I'm so proud of my self! See, I didn't leave you hanging for a month or two…only…two weeks? Well, at least it wasn't a month or something… Yeah…

**Big Note That Might Keep You From Boredom….Might: **If you get tired of waiting for me to update, then you could always go to my Fiction Press account and read one of my stories there. The link can be found at the tipsy-top of my bio, so it'll be easy to find. But, about the story there, you might like if you like my other stories. I put two people that act like Hiei and Botan in it, so yeah…they're not the main characters, but just check it out, so you won't be bored, k?


End file.
